Song Shuhang/Cultivation
Song Shuhang started his cultivation at the age of 18, well over the golden age for cultivation. Before he started his cultivation, he was briefed by North River on the pros and cons of the Cultivation World, and whether to become a loose practitioner or joining a school. According to many big shots, including the Second, Third and Seventh Rulers of the Nine Serenities, Song Shuhang’s talent is very ordinary and not worthy even to be mentioned. Despite his lack of talent, and the fact that he already missed the golden age for cultivation, Song Shuhang’s cultivation speed is faster than the legendary monsters such as Ruism’s Holy Man and Heavenly Emperor. The reason of the speed largely contributed to his weird luck. As such, rather than the usual cliché of the main character being a suppressed genius from a small and weak family or school that needs to prove himself or amaze the world, Song Shuhang is an ordinary guy who joined a powerful group, personally mentored by the strongest member, received preferential treatments from other member that even elite disciples from major schools will be drooling with envy. Song Shuhang also doesn’t have any reason or motivation to start cultivating rather than just to look cool. He dreams of becoming a scholarly-looking swordsman with poetic sword arts. Cultivation Details Song Shuhang breaks all the established rules and customs in cultivation. Song Shuhang also never use any transcending tribulation array when transcending tribulation. First Stage According to White’s initial estimate, even with the Way Grasping Stone’s boost, Shuhang will need around four to five years to be promoted to Second Stage. Acupoint Open # Heart Acupoint - Chapter - 142 # Eye Acupoint - Chapter - 167 # Nose Acupoint - Chapter - 249 # Ears Acupoint - Chapter - 277 # Mouth Acupoint - Chapter - 321 # Leaping Dragon Gate - Chapter - 357 Second Stage Due to 《Qi Storing Expansion Method》, his qi storage are twenty times bigger than a normal Second Stage True Master. When he was watching Venerables White and Spirit Butterfly arranging the race course for the inaugural Manual Tractor Competition, he was struck by lightning (literally). As it happens, the place he was standing (and the target of the lightning strike) has ten Years Crystal Root. A Years Crystal Root is beneficial to Second Stage True Masters by giving them three years worth of energy. By consuming three of the roots, he obtained a nine years’ worth of energy filling his sea of dantian. The energy was sufficient enough to let him open the second dantian, the Dragon Tail Dantian, just within days after he promoted to Second Stage. While he was having a breakthrough, the rest of the Nine Provinces (1) Group members complained about the hardship they went through and the time taken just to do the same like Shuhang. Third Stage Battle King Despite its being a super rare 1:100 trillion tribulation, it was Shuhang most normal tribulation. Eighth Stage Profound Saint Due to schemes by his enemies, Shuhang was forced to transcend his tribulation unprepared together with five other people. The tribulation intensity was increased from Third to Fourth Heavenly Tribulation to Seventh to Eighth Heavenly Tribulation. Song Shuhang managed to survived the Heavenly Tribulation and thus became the Thousand Years’ First Saint, while at the same time his true realm was still Fourth Stage. Despite being a fake, Shuhang has the strength and abilities not only powerful enough to fight against established Profound Saints, but to defeat them handily. Saint Seal Saint Sermon This sermon was considered as not an Eighth Stage Profound Saint Sermon, but a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Sermon instead. Based on the quality of the sermon, it was speculated that Shuhang has a master of Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal or higher. Karmic Virtue Manifestation Fourth Stage Inborn Void Core Song Shuhang’s void core wasn’t properly formed when he finished transcending the tribulation. A few days later, when he participated in the Rejection of the Mortal Body ceremony, only then the void core properly formed. His void core is ten times bigger than a normal void core and have the shape of a fat whale. Immortal Bones Compared to any other cultivator, Shuhang’s immortal bones needs around 4.5 times more energy to condense. However, despite the theoretically higher level of difficulty due to the energy requirement, the problem was solved unintentionally by absorbing the Demonic Tribulation Thunder, much to Shuhang’s dismay. Living Items Nine Provinces (1) Group members was happy when they first heard Shuhang wants to cast the Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item, due to the fact it should take a long time to collect the materials. Theoretically it will slow down Shuhang’s cultivation speed and give more time for the ‘seniors’ to catch-up. Sadly, within just half a day, they saw Shuhang obtained no less than seven Eighth Stage materials for the Combined Magical Item. Eighth Stage Profound Demon Shuhang was dragged into the Demonic Tribulation World everytime Skylark transcending the Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation. Using the Underground Time City and White Two manipulating the time, two sets of Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item managed to be completed just before Shuhang finished the Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation and became a Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign. Demon Seal Profound Demon Sermon In the middle of the sermon, he fell asleep. When he was sleeping soundly, suddenly he asked three questions: : “What is filial piety?”''Chapter 1369 : ''“What is love?”''Chapter 1370 : ''“What is the maternal love?”''Chapter 1370 Immediately afterwards, his left eye shone and the notorious《Pregnancy Gaze》 was unleashed to All Heavens and Myriad Realms practitioners who were watching the sermon. Everyone who is weaker than the Sage himself were affected by the magecraft, meaning even Tribulation Immortals experienced the ten months of pregnancy experience. He achieved the highest amount of 5 stars likes from the demons of Nine Serenities due to no demon dared to give him a 1 star bad review, since despite the sermon already ended, the effects of 《Pregnancy Gaze》 was still not yet ended.Chapter 1371 After finishing the sermon, he obtained the 《Embryo Gaze》 , an ability never been heard before, even to White Two.Chapter 1371 Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Life Source Dantian '''Markless Fat Whale Gold Core' Three Add-on Marks Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty + Saint Seal + Demon Seal + Dragon Seal At first, she was only holding the saint seal, but the number of seals increased every time Shuhang obtained a new seal. Immemorial Saint Ape + Ruism Sutra Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Item: Infallible Holy City A magnificent city. White Two used his one-time chance to go the present realm. At a planet in the present world, he used his one-time chance to use the authority of the Heavenly Way to draw another six marks on the Whale Core, making it a nine dragon marks core. Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Item: Doomsday Sword Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre Eye of the Ruism Sage Lotus Whale Self This is the most unique and powerful drawing. Those who saw this drawing will see their own true self. Even Eternal Life Beings are no exception. Seven Small Dantians Each of the gold core or its equivalent was tied to an Eternal Life Being or higher’s karma. Nine Marks’ Little Gold Core This core was Fat Whale Gold Core’s own core. Its also known as the core within core. It was spitted out by Fat Whale and swatted to the first small dantian, the Dragon Tail Dantian. Although this core was only one-ninth the size of Fat Whale, it has the same size with any regular cultivator’s gold core. * Drawing Type: Positive and Negative Space Drawing * Drawing Title (Positive): Infallible Holy City * Drawing Title (Negative): the Holy City Falls Apart... The Giant that Destroys Myriad Things * Drawing Inspiration: Holy City, Infallible Seven-Coloured Treasure Core After consuming the Hundred Beasts’ Big Migration dish during the Immortal Food Feast, Song Shuhang entered the mirage world created by the clam dragons. After his three (very lame) dreams was fulfilled, the clam dragon in charge of him switched with the patriarch in order to bring out a more meaningful dream. Clam Dragon Patriarch managed to make Shuhang dreamt of the scene in the dessert. However, by doing so they have alerted White Two and greatly angered him. The patriarch was captured to be White Two’s pet, and the patriarch own’s pearl was massaged out and given to Shuhang. Still in the mirage world, Shuhang wandered around, looking for the exit until he found White was fighting against a whale monster. White easily defeated the whale and obtained its monster core. Song Shuhang then exchanged the clam dragon pearl with the seven-coloured monster core with White. * Drawing Type: Jigsaw Puzzle * Drawing Title: Holy Sword that Bring-forth the Doomsday to the World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sword, Doomsday World A resurrection occured after Song Shuhang assimilated this core. Karmic Virtue Crystal Core During the Immortal Food Feast, Fairy Pink Cloud challenged Shuhang into a gourmand showdown. They are to to guess the ingredients in four dishes prepared by Fairy Lady Separated Snow. When she was defeated, Pink Cloud handed over two vials containing water from the River of Mother and Child. Immediately afterwards, Saint Monarch Winter Melon challenged Shuhang for a duel. Shuhang then showed a photo of their battle, in which Winter Melon was defeated badly. Winter Melon then handed a vial of water from the River of Mother and Child to Shuhang. Fairy @＃％* then drank all three vials and produced three golden diamonds. One of these diamonds was given to Shuhang and became the Shuhang’s fourth core. * Drawing Type: Animation * Drawing Title: of the Holy Man’s Poetic Masterpiece Through the Ancient Times * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Man, Teaching Everyone Without Prejudice A resurrection occured after Song Shuhang assimilated this core. Blood Demon King Core * Drawing Type: Droste Effect * Drawing Title: Clear Water Pavilion * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Blood, Infinite Curse Arc Reactor * Drawing Type: 4-koma manga * Drawing Title: of Creation and Destruction * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Core, Star of Destruction Ancient Witch Core * Drawing Type: QR Code * Drawing Title: Altar That Is Hidden From History * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sacrifice, All Heavens and Myriad Realm Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul * Drawing Type: Lines & Points Drawing * Drawing Title: World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Dragon, Dragon Net Summons Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Song Shuhang mistakenly joined an Eighth to Ninth Heavenly Tribulation and already passed the first two waves and currently transcending the third and final wave of the tribulation. Since the events in Throne of Wealth Dispersal, rumours started to spread that Song Shuhang actually a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal due to his battle prowess against an actual Tribulation Immortal, his ability to enter the ninth layer and the faint but unmistakable Tribulation Immortal life force. Opening Wave Song Shuhang was struck unprepared by the opening wave, making him the one and only Eighth Promotes Ninth Tribulation Transcender to die during the opening wave. However, since his death took place near Eat Melon’s immortal cave, the death was mistaken as Eat Melon’s. Using his Resurrection Coin, he immediately resurrected after 10 minutes, still in the Heavenly Tribulation World. First Wave: Transforming Mortality Into Immortality Ever since Song Shuhang successfully survived Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation’s First Wave: Transforming Mortality Into Immortality, his body is emitting a faint but unmistakable Ninth Stage Life Force aura. Second Wave: Formation of Tribulation Bone Despite successfully transcending the Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation’s Song Shuhang unable to condense the tribulation bone since he isn’t an actual Eighth Saint. Third Wave: Tribulation of A Thousand Days An astronomical amount of Purple Divine Thunder appeared in the this wave. Usually, the Divine Thunder will only shows up on the final days of the third wave. Sixth Stage True Monarch First Minor Realm: Gold Core Transformed into Spirit Lake Shuhang has formed one great spirit lake and seven smaller spirit lakes, with each lakes are nine layers deep. Great Spirit Lake Star Path Soft Feather was on the first and last positions, simultaneously occupying two positions. However, White Two saw the last person on the line was himself. Sixteen, White and White Two were absent from the line up for unknown reasons. Seven Great Small Spirit Lakes Despite being called as ‘small’, their sizes are at least as big as any other cultivator’s spirit lake. The lakes have fulfilled the requirement for the Ten Layers of Heaven. # Gold Core Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Sabre''’: Holy City, Infallible # Treasure Core Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Song''’: Holy Sword, Doomsday World # Karmic Virtue Spirit Lake''' ‘''Tyrant Ru''’: Holy Man, Teaching Everyone Without Prejudice # Blood Demon Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Demon''’: Holy Blood, Infinite Curse # Arc Reactor Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Tyrant''’: Holy Core, Star of Destruction # Ancient Witch Core Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Witch''’: Holy Sacrifice, All Heavens and Myriad Realm # Dragon Soul Spirit Lake '‘''Tyrant Dragon’: Holy Dragon, Dragon Net Summons Second Minor Realm: Life Wheel on the Lake At the end of the Battle of Ruism, the seven small lakes started to form the life wheel by using the energy from Holy Man’s obsession. The life wheels will be high grade since all seven lakes are from cores with nine dragon marks or equivalent, the living items are without parallel in history and the Heavenly Astral already made into Red-roast Heavenly Tribulation meal.Chapter 1968 Third Minor Realm: Ten Layers of Heaven Fourth Minor Realm: Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent Eight Stage Ancient Saint Dragon Seal Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable True Illusion Song Shuhang first encountered True Illusion while he just a First Stage Beyond Mortal, by inadvertently entered White’s True Illusion: Desert World. Afterwards, he encountered a few more True Illusions such as Pavilion Lord Chu’s True Illusion: Clear Water Pavilion and Seventh Path’s True Illusion: Ancient Tomb World. His True Illusion’s embryonic form started to manifest itself while he just a Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign and started to properly form merely days after he became a Sixth Stage True Monarch. Eighth Stage Saint Seal Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Eternal Life Being Way of Eternal Life Song Shuhang is speculated to have at least seven Ways of Eternal Life in the future. Way of the Tyrant 霸 Although normally a Way will condensed during the Ninth Stage, Shuhang has been shown already condensed the Way of the Tyrant as early as Foundation Building, despite not fully formed yet. Way of Nurturing New Life The original owner of this Way is the Empress of Jade Lake, Cheng Lin. She has given the Way to Shuhang together with the Dao name. However, there is a possibility this Way will be passed over to Ye Si instead. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Song Shuhang Category:Male